Love, friendship, and prom
by S.A.D Ecstasy
Summary: Marceline is an outcast in the school, she has litttle friends and has no romance, she was done with it, this was until she met Bonnibel Michaels. It's time for prom and drama. First mature fanfic, so enjoy


Okay this is my first shot at a mature rated one shot. Hope you guys enjoy it. Okay well here we go

"Marceline wake up, its time for school, you don't wanna miss your bus right?!" Marceline was woken up by her mother on this very typical morning.

"Five more minutes!" Marceline had yelled still groggy and half awake.

"Marceline get down here and eat your breakfast haha" her mother had laughed at this small joke. Marceline had loved her mother, after her father disappeared a few years ago, she had done a good job keeping everything together…well except Marceline's room. It took Marceline about ten minutes to get dressed and washed up for breakfast. When she came down to eat something before she tried to catch her bus, her mother noticed what she was wearing, black skinny jeans, black converses, a red and gray striped long sleeved shirt, matching beanie, and a black hoodie.

"Marceline why don't you try dressing yourself more girly sometimes, you're a beautiful girl?" Her mother usually asked this whenever Marceline dressed either too gothic, too boyish, too unkempt, or a little of all three.

"Ma, you know I'm not some girly girl, besides I'm 16 ma it would look weird on me if I wore some frilly pink dress or something." Marceline had responded while setting down to eat some cereal.

"I don't know Marceline, I think pink would look good on you, some pink clothes, pink lipstick." She had teased. The relationship between Marceline and her mother was a good one, both had very little friends, but then again neither was a very social person. She had managed to finish her breakfast just in time to catch the bus.

"Bye ma, I don't wanna miss my bus." Marceline had said in a rush.

"Where do you think your going young lady without my kiss?"

"Maaaa" Marceline had groaned, although she loved her mother, she was embarrassing. She kissed her and quickly left for the bus. After running/jogging she made it to the bus and quickly got on, going to the back, her usual seat. There were a few people that went ot her school that took this buys, and she hated them.

"Hay guys look its Marceline the Vampire Queen. HAHA! Hay miss gloomy, I think you're on the wrong bus, the woods is the other way!" the small group always teased her, it was obvious, she was not the richest person, but she and her mother were decent financial wise. But then again most of the school had bullied her for whatever reason. Marceline just looked forward and ignored them, they know nothing of her, its just ignorance, she always thought.

"Ha without Ash, you're just a loser!" one of the girls had yelled. Marceline had stopped turned around and stood in front of her.

"What was that lil princess? I didn't quite hear that. I'm a loser without who?"

"OOOOO" went the small group. The bus then started and they just stood there waiting for the next stop, something was going to happen. Finally at the next stop, the girl got up and got in Marceline's face.

"You heard me weirdo, ever since you broke up with Ash, even though he was the only guy who would ever go out with you, no one even tries to like you, he was your ticket and you were dumb enough to let a guy like him go, ya dumb bitch" the girl had said smirking in Marceline's face.

"I want you to take that back before I do something I regret." Marceline said without batting an eyes lash.

"Ya or what?" said the girl. After Marceline said nothing she pushed her and said "I'm talking to you, bitch, answer me!" she kept on pushing her until Marceline snapped, pushed her arms out of the way and palmed stroked her knocking her down the bus isle a few inches. She then went to her and said "I am a second degree black belt, never push me understand princess? And another thing, never bring up Ash to me again, got it, bitch?" With that Marceline went back to her seat, and the group just ignored her. She had waited for the bus to reach the school while listening to her ipod, which took about twenty minutes. At the final stop she got off and cross the street to go to her school, a somewhat typical school.

The first thing she saw when she got in was people putting up flyers for prom, which was about two months away.

"Do they ever get tired of this shit?" Marceline hated prom, mostly because everyone she hated loved it so much, and she never understood the meaning of it.

"Yo Marceline! What good?" Her best friend Finn, always coming out of no where like a ninja, had yelled.

"How do you do that?" asked a somewhat confused Marceline.

" What?" Finn replied a bit confused.  
"You always come out of nowhere." Marceline had said while doing there signature handshake. She had little friends, but they were all close friends and she loved them all dearly, she was only happy with them or her mother.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, remember?" Finn was a sophomore, while Marceline was a junior, they had met in their karate classes, Finn was a purple belt, which was four ranks under Marceline, however if he ever got serious he might take her down simply because he is one of the quickest fighters in the dojo.

"So Marceline you thinking of going to prom?" Finn had asked, oddly enough he was somewhat popular with some of the girls, but he never really saw them as real friends, just acquaintances.

"Naw, you know I hate those things, and besides even if I did who would take me? Unless you wanna take me weenie?" Marceline had always joked about dating Finn but they both knew it would not work out, so they just stay as good friends, almost like siblings.

"Naw, but I do have someone in mind, but I think she even knows that I exist." Finn had said moping.

"Finn, half the girls in the school want your dick, I'm sure this one girl is gonna know you exist, I'm sure everyone knows you exist after you beat up the quarterback last year for bullying that one kid." Finn was always standing up to bullies, and always beat them, he once took on five guys, he was hurt, but he beat them down a bit too easily.

"What he deserved it, he was messing with that gamer nerd, and he is actually pretty cool." Just as Finn finished his sentenced the bell rang.

"Well see ya at lunch." Marceline said splitting off from Finn.

"Have fun with the Ice King." Finn said waving back at Marceline. When Marceline got to her first period class, Honors Band, she noticed the Mr. Petricov, or the Ice King as many students called him for his cold and calm demeanor.

"Hello Marceline, I hope you will be glad to hear that I just picked up your bass, good as new, it's in the storage room." He had said very blandly without emotions.

"Thank you Simon." Marceline had said with a hug. When her father first disappeared, Mr. Petricov had helped her and her mother, so he was like a father to her.

"Please Marceline try to refrain yourself from being too familiar, in school I am your teacher and you should act as such."

"Okay sorry." Marceline said with a smile. She had gone to get her bass in the storage room, and saw that it was good as new.

"Didn't think they could fix it, it was pretty busted."

"Okay class everyone get to a stand and please give your attention to a new student." Mr. Petricov had announced.

_Oh great another snobby bitch or jockey dick _thought Marceline. However when Marceline went back into the small band room, she saw a girly girl who was wearing a pink sweat suit, pink converses, with her hair dyed pink. To Marceline's surprise it actually suited her.

"Class this is Bonnibel Michaels. Please treat her well, as she just moved here from up state. Do you want to say anything before we start class?"

"Umm as everyone can see I love the color pink, and well I love music umm I guess that's it for now." She said very shyly.

"Now Bonnibel, please sit with Marceline, she is the one with the long black hair and the new bass, she will help you with anything involving music, she is a natural." Mr. Petricov did praise her a lot as if she was his daughter.

_Great looks like ima have to teach this kid the ropes. Another fucking princess _thought Marceline. Bonnibel took her seat next to Marceline and started to get her instrument ready. It was a violin.

"So how long have you been playing the bass, if you don't mind me asking?" Bonnibel had asked in a soft and timid voice.

"For a couple of years now, I even write some songs. What about you and that violin, looks like it seen some use?" Marceline had asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"My father thought it would be good for me to start playing an instrument, and I picked the violin, I guess I had a talent for it and I never stopped."

_Something seems different about her_ thought Marceline. Before they could continue on with the conversation, Mr. Petricov had started the lesson. They played the scales and some warm up songs. When it came to individual song playing Marceline went first, playing the song perfectly with her bass. Then the last was Bonnibel, who to everyone's surprised played as if she was a professional violinist. Even Marceline was surprised, and she was one of the best musicians in the school.

"Wow that was awesome, are you part of the school band or something?" Marceline had to ask as Bonnibel sat back down with her.

"I don't know yet, I am good but I rather join the chem club, if the school has one."

"Why though, that was some beautiful playing, even if it was just a small school song." Marceline rarely even talks to people other than her friends, let alone compliments them. Just then the bell rang, time for second period.

"Yo Bonnibel, what class you have next?"

"Um gym I think…with a Mr….Swartz." Bonnibel had said finally finding her schedule sheet.

"Wow, me too, wanna walk there?"

"Yes please" she had said with a smile.

_Why am I doing this, why does she seem different from the others? Oh well_ Marceline thought. On the way to gym and in the locker room the just kept talking about music and their instruments.

"Wow Marceline, I didn't know you were that good with the bass. You even had an album recorded, that's amazing." Bonnibel, at this point was somewhat admiring Marceline, which came as a surprise to Marceline as everyone either bullies her or ignores her.

"I mean ya it was cool, but I'm not gonna get any publicity, plus it was just to shut Mr. Petricov up about doing a recorded album." For once Marceline was having a good time talking to someone that wasn't Finn, Marshall, who was her cousin, or Jake.

"Hay Bonnibel, you okay, why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Umm….I guess in my rush to get to school early, I forgot my gym clothes at home." Bonnibel had said with a small blush.

"Here I always keep another pair of clothes just in case something happens." Marceline had handed Bonnibel another set of clothes, they look about the same size.

"Thanks." Bonnibel said shyly taking the clothes, and when she turned around she started to blush as Marceline started for the door.

"See ya in the gym Bonnibel."

"K" she had said still blushing.

In the gym they found each other and stood with each other while doing the warm up exercises like the five lap run, push up, etc. By the time the class was ready to play the game, Bonnibel was already sweaty and somewhat tired.

"What wrong? Can't handle some running hahah?" Marceline had teased.

"I'm *huff* just not made for *huff* physical activities okay." Bonnibel answered embarrassed by the teasing. The game the class was playing was football.

"Okay class you guys no the rules, two hand touch, NO TACKLING! We play until I blow the whistle, four downs before possession change." Mr. Swartz had advised the class. The class was split up and luckily Marceline and Bonnibel stood on the same team. To Bonnibel's surprise Marceline was the fastest person there. No one was able to even get her out, making her team win in the long run.

"Wow Marceline, how are you that fast?" Bonnibel had asked with astonishment in her voice.

"Well I'm a black belt in karate, so I am a bit agile and flexible if I do say so myself." As they were walking into the changing room, a small group of girls pushed Marceline out of the way.

"Hay watch it!" Marceline yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there show off."

"What mad cuz I busted your ass in the game?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Bonnibel, I don't know why you're hanging out with this little bitch, why don't we walk you to your locker?"The group said while they changed ignoring Marceline.

"You guys are acting like bitches to my first friend at this school and you want me to hangout with you? Hell no!" Marceline and the small group just looked at her after he small outburst not knowing what to do the leader of the small group went up to her.

"What was that bitch, I'm letting you hangout with us, instead you wanna be with that little freak?"

"Watch it Britney, I'm sure you heard what happened on the bus, you could be next." Marceline step in between them. They walked away and got changed when the third bell rang.

"Wow thanks for standing up for me, didn't think you could yell like that though." Marceline said blushing a tad bit.

"I don't like people who treat my friends badly, especially someone like you, I don't see why everyone hates you. I mean you're an amazing musician, you're a black belt, and you're awesome at sports." Bonnibel started to compliment Marceline making them both blush.

"Well when you different like me that's what happens I guess." Marceline then had a sullen look on her face.

"Well ignore them, you're awesome." Bonnibel said trying to comfort her with her hand on her shoulder.

"Ya?" Marceline was actually happy; this was the first girl she could talk to besides Jake's Girlfriend, Kim.

"Yup." Bonnibel said with a smile. After that they managed through the next four periods before lunch. When they finally got to lunch and got their food, Marceline brought Bonnibel to her table.

"Sup guys, this is Bonnibel. She's new here and I'm showing her around."

"Oh sup Bonnibel, the name's Finn."

"I'm Jake and this is my girlfriend Kim. She is also fairly new so her English is not that good but I usually translate for her." Jake had explained.

"annyeonghaseyo" Greeted Kim

"Annyeonghaseyo. I am also fluent in Korean, my dad's work takes him to different places and he teaches us different languages."

"Really that awesome. By the way I'm Sasha. Hi." Sasha said as the last of the group.

"Guys you should here her on the violin, she is better than you Jake on your viola. She sounds a straight up pro." Marceline, for some reason, enjoyed bragging about Bonnibel, it was odd.

"Wow for Marceline to say that you must really be something huh? So how's it been for you so far?" ask Finn, trying to make her feel comfortable in the table.

"It was pretty cool so far. I have the same schedule as Marceline so we hung out throughout all our classes. Marceline is amazing at sport though. I never saw someone move like you did in Gym Marceline."

"Ya Marceline is like that, even though she hates gym, all she ever likes to do is practice her bass, right Marceline?" Jake had teased.

"Oh shut up, I also like watching heat signature."

"But didn't you already watch that like 20 times?" Sasha just had to add in.

"For you information it was 25." Marceline said almost proud of watching the same movie over and over again. While the group started to laugh and joke, a familiar face approached them with a group of five guys.

"Well, well, well, if It isn't my favorite group of misfits." Every word protruded arrogance and selfishness.

"God dammit Ashton what do you want?" Marceline asked aggravated, she just wanted him to leave.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that." The moment he tried to get close to Marceline, Finn stood in his way and got in his face.

"Stay right there football boy, you understand?" Finn rarely got angry, but he really hated Ash for what he did to her.

"Or what blondie? You think you can take on ten guys, even if it was just me, I'm the captain of the football team, and I could snap you like a twig." Ash was pretty built so he could beat most of the guy in school with brute force, but he wasn't huge, he was more of a lean built.

"I've fought tougher guys than you and I won every single time, now go sit the fuck down you got that Ash?"

"Okay stop, Ash, can you just leave us alone, I'm sure none of you want to risk detention or suspension for a fight." Marceline had finally stepped in between them before Finn started a fight; he was always too quick to start throwing fists.

"Aight, fine, and by the way, new kid if you ever get bored with these weirdoes, you're welcome at our table any time." With that he and his group left and went to sit at their table, on the other side of the cafeteria with the rest of the "popular" crowd.

"Finn could you please calm down and ignore him?" Marceline had begged Finn.

"Marce, how could I not get pissed at that fucker, after everything he put you through, I should bust his ass right the fuck now."

"Um Finn, I know I have no right to say this, but aclm down okay? Its over now so lets move on okay?" Bonibelle had to step in and calm everyone down.

"You guys are right….sorry. I usually don't get that mad, its just that guy gets under my skin so much."

"Well Finn, now we forget the asshole, and finish our lunch before we go back to the prison cells a.k.a the classrooms." Jake had added. They finished their lunch going back to their cheerful mood and even the rest of the day without any type of problems.

"See ya guys!" Marceline had yelled as Finn, Sasha, Jake, and Kim left in their own way home.

"Yo Bonnibel, which way you go home?" Marceline had suddenly asked.

"I usually go down McQueen Ave and cross over to MLK Boulevard and go straight down." Bonnibel had said.

"Wait really? Exactly where do you live?" Marceline was somewhat confused by her answer.

" You know that new house that was just finished a few months ago, there."

"Hahaha, awesome I'm a block away form there. Let's walk home." Marceline said grabbing Bonnibel hand and they started to ran for a bit, but then calmed down and peacefully walked home.

"Hay Marceline how do you get to school in the morning? Do you walk?" Bonnibel had asked as to make a good conversation to avoid an awkward silence.

"Well I take the bus in the morning, but after school I just walk home, it's usually peaceful on the way home so I use so I enjoy it, especially after a day from that." Marceline had explained while pointing at the school.

"I noticed some flyers around school for prom, you going with Finn?" Bonnibel had asked with a small hope she said no.

"Finn? Are you kidding me? That weenie is awesome but he's not my type, plus he is trying to get this one girl, but oddly enough he hasn't told me who yet, weird since we knew each other since forever, but I have a good idea who it is. Plus I'm not even gonna go, too much trouble for one night." Marceline did not like talking about prom, simply because she hated it, although if everyone went, which they probably will, she would go just to hang out with her friends and no one else. Out of nowhere they heardsomeone yelling out Marceline's name. As they stop they noticed a young man, with a red plaid shirt, black jeans, black converses, and black messy hair.

"Why don't you ever wait for me? Goddamn you know I always get hungry after school and aunty is such a good cooking, better than my dad." Said the man

"Well, well, well, who is this little cutie. Hay baby, the name is Marshall, what's up?" The man was obviously a flirt as he did this without shame.

"Knock it off Marshall; Bonnibel doesn't like guys who are complete losers."

"Umm Marceline who is that?" Bonnibel asked in a state of confusion.

"Well Babe, I'm Marshall, that bass wannabee's cousin, who by the way is in a band, I play guitar." Marshall, still trying to flirt, added.

"Ya, but your band sucks hella ass. Now leave Bonnibel alone, can't you see we are trying to walk here?" Marceline said finally going to Marshall and doing a hand shake ending with the rock hand sign.

"Umm I may be not interested but it's nice to see you Marshall." Bonnibel getting somewhat awkward I this situation had said.

"Fine, but you don't know what you are missing babe." Marshall said making him seem irresistible. Although it was true that he does get more girls than most guys in the school just because he is the "bad boy".

"Do you go to our school cuz I don't remember you seeing you anywhere?" Bonnibel asked out of curiosity.

"Ya I go to that boring school but I skipped today. Just didn't feel like going to school." Marshall had said until Marceline starts to laugh.

"Sure you did, you sure it wasn't to visit Fionna in the hospital?" Marceline loved to tease Marshall because he is so soft with Fionna, even though they are not dating.

"S-S-S-SHUT UP! I was doing what any friend would do." Marshall had said somewhat yelling and irritated at Marceline.

"Then why you blushing dipshit?" That shut Marshall up as he put his hands into his pockets and walked with his head down.

"Wait who's Fionna?" Bonnibelle, still not fully aware of the school situation, asked.

"She is Finn's twin sister, she got hurt in a tournament about two months ago and was hospitalized, she is doing physical therapy now, so this bozo goes to see here almost every other day. The only reason why the teachers don't say anything to him is because he is like top of the class." Marceline explained the situation further causing Marshall to split up from them.

"You know what I forgot I have to go do something. Deuces."

"Bye" the two girls replied.

As the two girls approached their houses, they stopped and went off to the opposite sides of the street.

"See ya Bonnibel." Marceline said to while starting to look for her house keys.

"Wait Marceline. Can I ask you something?" Bonnibel asked with that slight blush.

"Sure anything." Marceline replied with a warm smile that made Bonibelle blush a bit more.

"Umm, can you call me Boni, not many people call me that, except you know people who I think are close to me." Bonnibel had said while fidgeting trying to not sound weird for this.

"R-Really? Wow I'm kinda happy you think we are close. Okay Boni, you can call me Marcy, only Finn and my ma call me that." Marceline had said now starting to blush herself a bit.

"Okay awesome, well see yout tomorrow Marce." Bonnibel waved goodbye and rushed home.

"Why does she make me happy? Whatever it's probably cuz she so girly I guess." Marceline continued to walk to her door while trying to find her keys.

Later that night Bonnibel P.O.V

"Not again, why do I have to be this way?" Bonnibel contemplated while burying her head into her pillow.

"Damn it, I actually like her….hopefully nothing happens…I wonder if she would like me to?" Bonnibel wondered before falling asleep thinking about her new friend and crush.

Marceline's P.O.V

"FUUUCK! Why the hell am I blushing? Fuck I think hanging out with Boni rubbed off on me." Marceline started to blush whenever she thought of Bonnibel, and she had no idea why.

"She is weird and she is girly, plus she is one of the very few girls that actually talk to me….i guess I'm just embarrassed. AHHHH fuck it. I'm tired; I'm sure it's nothing." She had convinced herself that this was the reason that she was blushing, she was embarrassed and flattered by Bonnibel, but was this the real reason? Weeks went by and Bonnibel got closer and she was accepted by Marceline's small group and became somewhat hated as she spent all her time with Marceline. Now there was only three weeks left until the prom and everyone is going crazy looking for dresses and dates, even the committee is having a few difficulties getting everything in order for that one day.

"Yo Marceline wanna go with us to the mall afterschool? We were thinking of getting something to eat and maybe hit the movies." Finn had called Marceline over to their group after her lessons with Mr. Petricov.

"Sure I don't see why not. You see Boni? I've been looking for her since fifth period." Marceline asked with a bit of worry to her voice, she was really protective of Bonnibel, no one really knows why however.

"Wow you two spend all you time with each other, she left early, something about an appointment, but I called her and she said she could meet us there. So ya coming or what cuz we are leaving now?" Finn had said turning around to walk back to everybody and without hesitation Marceline caught up to him.

"Fine if I must, you guys would have no fun without me anyway ya weenie." Marceline teased while putting Fin in a headlock and dragging him to the group as they were laughing.

"We ready Marceline? Kim and Sasha are goona meet us there to, they have something to do, and Marshall is with Fionna at the hospital again, so it's just gonna be the regulars I guess." Jake had explained to Marceline. They headed outside to get to the bus and they spent the twenty minute drive to the mall talking or making dumb jokes.

"Finally, now let's go fuck shit uuup." Marceline said feeling energetic as she breathed in the air around her.

"Relax Marce, now where is Bonnibel, Sasha, and Kim? When they say they gonna be here Jake?"

"In a few minutes I guess, we should just go inside and wait for them before we start anything." Jake had suggested, mostly cuz he just does not like doing stuff without Kim, he once said things are boring without her. When they went through the doors, they noticed the mall was not that packed as one would expect, they could probably run in it without getting in trouble. But because of the emptiness of the mall, Marceline saw the one person she did not want to see.

"Fuck, guys let's leave Ash is here." Marceline had explained to Jake and Finn. Jake understood and started to go but Finn got up and got pissed off.

"Marcy, fuck him, if he tries anything ill just bust his ass. We are staying and having a good time, besides he doesn't even know we are here." Finn was right as he went nowhere near them and just kept on talking with his friends.

"Fine but hahahahaha…stop….hahah who the fuck is doing that….BONI!" Bonnibel managed to sneak up on Marceline and attacked her with tickles.

"Hay Marce." Bonnibel did not stop her attack on Marceline until she gave up.

"Dammit Boni why do you love tickling me so much?"

"Cuz for some reason you're so ticklish and I love your reactions." Bonibelle had responded. With her came Sasha and Kim.

"So Finn why are we at the mall exactly, we gonna watch a movie or something?" Marceline asked after realizing she never knew why they were there.

"Just follow us Marceline, and trust me you'll thank me later k?" Finn had said vaguely giving off a small smirk. With this they went off to explore the mall, but before they reached their true destination they made a few unnecessary stops and bought some clothes and other small stuff. About one hour passes before they stop at a dress store.

"Umm guys…exactly why are we here?" Marceline had asked, afraid that she knew why.

"Well it's a dress store…a store where you buy dresses from…so we came here to get a few games. Why do you think we are here!? Come one Marceline it'll be fun I'm sure you're going to prom so you will need a dress." Sasha had said. Sasha and Bonnibel are the ones most interested in the dance, the group started calling them princess because they act like princesses too often.

"Guys you know I hate these things, why am I even here?" Marceline started to complain until Jake butted in.

"Then what about me and Finn, we already have our suits, so we just came to hangout. Besides you might change your mind Marceline." Jake had said.

"Ugh fine but you guys owe me a pretzel after this." Marceline finally gave in.

"Didn't we just get pretzels?" Finn said with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"Shut it weenie, I get hungry easily." With that they went into the dress store and spent another hour trying stuff on. Kim stood with more conservative dresses with classy looks. She ended up not finding anything she liked and decided to get a dress tailored. Sasha loved the color red and her dresses reflected it. They were also a bit more stylish and revealing, but with her body type it suited her. She found a red dress that stopped a bit higher than her knees in the front but ran to her ankles in her back. It was a tad bit frilly. Bonnibel found a pinkish dress that looked like something an actual princess would wear. When she had stepped out of the changing room to show everyone they clapped but Marceline developed her blush.

"Wow Boni you look amazing. You really look elegant like an actual princess. You should get that one." Marceline had to say with her slight blush after she saw Bonnibel in her dress.

"Marce is right it looks awesome on you Bonnibel. So now let's get Marceline to try something." Finn had suggested.

"Actually Marce come here I found something you might like." Without giving her a chance to protest, Bonnibel grabbed Marceline into the changing room to show her the dress.

"Dammit Bonnibel. I should had guessed you picked on out for me. It better not be pink." Marceline said before she started to get undressed. Before she knew it she had started to develop her blush again _dammit why am I feeling so embarrassed right now it's just Boni_ she thought, but she wasn't the only one with a blush. Bonnibel had grown a slightly more apparent blush after seeing Marceline's almost naked body. _Wow she really does have a beautiful figure, her clothes really hide it well _Bonnibel thought. By the time they opened the curtains Bonnibel was covering Marceline like she was a present to everyone.

"Now presenting the vampire queen herself in her royal gown, Marceline." Bonnibel finally presented Marceline to everyone. She had on a long black dress with a frilly skirt section. Her stomach area was more silkish with some fabric hanging down, and finally the same fabric as the skirt sections cover her breasts up to her neck leaving her arms out. With her hair out it looked like it was made just for her.

Everyone was speechless; they never thought she would actually wear a dress much less look stunning in it.

"Wow Marce….you need to go to prom with that dress." Finn said with his mouth a bit opened.

"Hay at least give me some credit I did pick it out for her." Bonnibel jokingly whined after everyone paid her little to no mind.

"Wow Bonibelle that dress looks amazing, you really do have taste." Sasha said still looking at Marceline. She looked truly stunning.

"Thank you, that's more like it, so Marce wanna take the dress off before they get stuck like that?" With that they changed and got the dresses they liked and got situated with them. The small group started to just wander and have a fun time hanging out. After this they all went home since it was starting to get late.

"Okay Marceline….you think your hot shit now…fucking bitch." Ash had said after he saw them go home. He had secretly followed them most of the day.

**Later that night Bonnibel P.O.V**

"Whew today was tiring. I'm glad I got that dress, I'm actually surprised they had this color of pink there…Marceline did look beautiful…..i wonder what she thought of my dress?" Bonnibel had asked herself after letting her face turn red.

"She really does have a beautiful figure." Bonnibel had remembered her nice and toned figure. Sure they did change with each other often, but this was the first time they were that close and she could look a bit more freely.

"I'm really falling in love with her aren't I?"

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I got the damn dress, if it didn't look so good on me dammit. Plus Boni picked it so I really can't say no to her." Marceline's thought went back to the changing room.

"Never really noticed but she has a nice petite figure." Marceline started to blush at the thought.

"Ughh why am I blushing whenever I think about Boni…..I couldn't…..could I?" With that Marceline fell asleep think about only Bonnibel.

**Monday**

Everyone met up at the doors, which was rare oddly enough since they never could meet up first thing in the morning. "Damn this school gets busier and busier as prom approaches huh? Even the teachers are kinda cooling it with lessons and homework." Jake had stated his observation.

"Hay that's awesome man, the only class I care for is lunch and gym." Finn said with a laugh.

"Ya cuz you suck ass in math Finn." Sasha and Marceline said after they looked at each other when he said this.

"Ahhh fuck you guys at least I'm good in music class and karate too." Finn said defending himself. They all started to laugh when the bell rang. Everyone's day went on as normal as usual with Marceline dealing with the usual harassment by some jocks and what she called the "Bitch Squad". By lunch time they were having a pretty normal day.

"Yo guys what Gucci?" Finn says as he sits down with the group with a brown paper bag.

"What don't want pizza, dude just get me a slice I'm still gonna be hungry after slice number one." Jake had suggested, half kidding.

"Naw man my stomachs been a bit weak lately so I wanted to stick to some sammiches for now, and no I'm not giving anyone anything." Finn said as he laughed, but that soon died when he saw Ash approach, and Marceline groaned and sunk her head down.

"What the fuck you want Ash, you want me to kick you fucking ass?" Finn said as hostile as possible.

"Yo Marceline keep your mutt off me I need to talk to you about something." Ash said basically ignoring Finn.

"Ash go away, I thought I told your psycho ass to leave me the fuck alone." Marceline said not wanting to deal with him.

"You heard her now leave before I bust you little face right before prom night." Finn said getting more hostile and getting in Ash's face.

"Ima say this once; get the fuck out of my face bitch." Ash said now pissed, but before anything could happen Marceline stepped in between them to stop them.

"Finn relax, it's not worth it. This better be worth it Ash." Marceline said before she went off with Ash.

"Oh yes it is." Ash said under his breath.

Ash had led Marceline to the football locker room, somewhere she did not feel safe in.

"Alright Ash what is it, cuz I could be eating right now with my friends?" Marceline said getting a bit nervous, but hid it well.

"You know I saw you in that dress the other day, you looked beautiful." Ash said with a confident smile.

"The fuck, when were you….wait…you followed us you psycho? You know what I'm leaving, I'm not gonna deal with this shit." Marceline said before she heard a click…a click of a gun.

"Marceline….. I know your smart, so I suggest you stay right the fuck here." Ash demanded as he pointed his gun at Marceline.

**Finn P.O.V**

"Yo guys, is Marceline still with that dick, what's taking her so long?" Finn said obviously nervous.

"Finn calm down, she can take care of herself, besides if he tries anything she would bust his ass, now come on, I don't want to be late for class." Sasha had said trying to comfort Finn, although they were all nervous about the situation. However Bonnibel and Finn gave each other one look and almost immediately decided to look for her.

"Umm I remembered I had to help Bonnibel with something in music class, we'll catch you guys later." Finn had said quickly giving them a reason to leave.

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"Wow, you know under those black clothes you really have a sexy body you know that babe?" Ash said as he pointed the gun to Marceline forcing her to strip.

"FUCK YOU ASH! WHEN FINN FINDS OUT…."

"HE'LL WHAT? TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS BITCH? I'VE got a gun; he doesn't have shit on him. Now if you done bitching come over her and get to fucking work." Ash started to undo his pants and again, pointing his gun at Marceline, forced her to take his pants off.

"Now remember, no biting understood bitch?" Marceline started to cry as she was being forced to have oral sex with Ash.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"The fuck I told those guys to not disturb me ah well they must be fucking with me." Ash said putting it off.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The knocking went on louder and harder.

"Dammit guys, hold on babe, I gotta deal with something, and don't try anything while you're at it k?" Ash said as he put his pants back on and approached the door. When he unlocked it and opened it all he saw was Finn driving a fist straight into his face.

"FUCK YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER! IMA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Finn went off, but immediately saw the gun and went for it.

"Marceline go Boni is here run. NOW!" Ash and Finn started to fight for the gun and they knocked it to the floor. Marceline to scared, just listened to Finn and ran out, she saw five guys knocked out cold, at least two of them bleeding from their faces.

"Marce! Oh my god! Come here we got to get you to a teacher. Bonnibel said hugging Marceline and holding her to find a teacher. At this, only a few seconds after she ran out two gunshots were fired and all Marceline and Bonnibel could think of was Finn.

"FINN!" They both yelled and ran back to the locker room.

"Now stay the fuck on that ground before I really aim to kill you got it you piece of fucking shit?" Finn said with the gun in his hand and Ash on the floor out cold with blood coming from his leg.

"Oh my god Finn!" Marceline said while she started to cry and run to Finn who was holding on to his arm, he was obviously shot.

"Marceline, the only reason he is not dead is because I don't want to get arrested. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner, did he touch you?" Finn said hugging her back as best as he could.

"He was gonna make me….suck…his.." Bonibelle cut her off by putting her hand on her should and gave her her clothes.

"Marce get dress, okay. We are gonna get the principle and the cops okay, and an ambulance for Finn." Bonnibel had finished saying. In less than twenty minutes two paramedics came for Ash and Finn to treat them and Marceline was questioned and examined. Her mother came and tried to comfort her for what had just happened to her. If it weren't for Finn he would have had his way with her and no one would know, as he did this before. While she was done answering questions and the examinations Bonnibel came up to her to check up on her. All Marceline could do was cry for the second time that day.

"Boni I was so scared. He had the gun to me and I could do anything and he made me strip and…" Bonnibel had hugged her close and started playing with her hair trying to soothe her.

"Marce, Finn came in before he could do anymore, they have him in custody, and he isn't going to hurt anyone again. It's alright, it's alright." Marceline could only let out the rest of her tears and Bonnibel just stood there as the group all came to comfort her.

Oddly enough prom was not cancelled, most likely because no one was informed of what had happened. The group attended classes and Marceline pretended it never happened for a few days before she started counseling. But this was all just in time for Prom, everyone was going even Marceline, she was not going to let Ash keep her from going to Prom with her friends.

A knock on the door came and as Marceline opened it she called down Marceline. When she opened the door she saw the gang together with a small limo parked in front, they were all dressed up for this night.

Marceline came down with her black dress and black hair slightly curled to give her more style to her usual self.

"Hay guys, we ready to go?" Marceline said in a hurry.

"Wait not before I get at least one picture of everyone." Marceline's mother said with a camera already out, very motherly. Everyone just smiled and got together for the picture, even Finn who was just well enough to go to prom, and he even had bandages and stiches still on him under his tux. The group was now ready, after the events of the past week; they were finally able to have true life lasting fun.

At the prom they saw almost everyone there all dressed up as best as they possibly could, even the outcast and other nerds/geeks. Even some of these people found dates, which was surprising. The night went on with the group having fun, Finn asked Sasha to be his girlfriend, and oddly enough no one was surprised, Marceline even said he was just that obvious. Of course she said yes as she was equally as obvious. They all dance, and since Bonnibel and Marceline did not have dates, they dance with each other all night making each other blush, but they both hid it. Now it was time to pick the king and queen of the night.

"Okay everyone attention, attention. I would like to announce tonight's Prom King and Queen. Drum roll please." The announcer had said as the DJ put on a drumroll

"And the Prom King is…..FINN ETAHNS. COME ON UP HERE MAN, WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?" The announcer said with a bit of eccentric speech pattern. Finn went up with his hand in the air celebrating as his friends and everyone else clapped for him.

"And now, the woman you will have your royal dance with, the Prom Queen is….SASHA RODRIGUEZ!" This was something not many people saw coming; they did not expect both of them, who just became a couple to be voted Prom king and queen. They shared a dance which ended in a long and passionate kiss.

"Huh lucky son of a bitch." Marceline said as she started to leave the large gymnasium to get some fresh air by the football field.

"Hay Marce why'd you leave? Everyone was about to let Finn and Sasha crowd surf and Jake is having a dance off with a senior, it's awesome." Bonnibel said walking closer to Marceline.

"Just needed some air, I'm…just….thinking about stuff." Marceline said smiling and staring off into the distance.

"Bout what?" Bonnibel had said now curious. Marceline decided to take a risk, she decided to finally do something for herself and take control of the situation.

"I'm thinking about you, Boni, your all I've been thinking about." Marceline got closer to her and looked her in her light brown eyes.

"What about me, Marce?" Bonnibel was becoming nervous and her heart was beating so faster she was sure Marceline could hear it.

"I've been thinking about whether or not I should do this." At that Marceline pulled Bonnibel in by the waist and they proceeded to kiss, a kiss much more passionate than Finn's and Sasha's. They kept at it for a good five minutes and stopped just to make sure don't get too steamy…..at least for now.

"Wow that was better than what I imagined." Bonnibel said almost out of breath.

"Marce?"

"Ya Boni?" Before Bonnibel continued they just held each other in their arms and smile.

"I…fell in love with you the day I met you, I know its cliché but that's how I felt." Bonnibel said as she laid her head on Marceline's shoulder.

"You know I am just realizing I was the same. You are the first person I have ever loved like this Boni." They pulled away only to go in for another kiss.

"And now you may kiss the bride." Finn says with the group with her out of nowhere.

"HOLY SHIT FINN!" They both said at the same time surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Damn Marceline you say me and Sasha were obvious but, we all guess you had feelings for Boni, took ya long enough though." Finn said going up to them and hugging them both.

"Wait, you guys aren't freaked out about this?" Bonnibel was more dumbstrucked than anything by their odd acceptance.

"Why would we, what just cuz you guys are lesbians? Come on now you are still Boni, and you are still Marce, and nothing will change how friendship." Bonnibel then broke down crying.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Finn, and everyone thank you." Bonnibel then told them about her story of how she had to change school for being a lesbian because of constant bullying. Everyone was more than accepting and they all came together for one last hug for the night. For the rest of the night the couples all had their last dances and their fair share of deep kisses. The group decided to not go to any after parties, they just wanted to stay somewhere and relax with their dates, their lovers.

By midnight everyone got back into the limo and everyone went home, Sasha and Finn went to his house, Jake and Kim went to Kim's house. The last stop was Marceline's home, where she and Bonnibel decided to go. They both knew what they wanted to do and tonight was perfect, it was prom and they were home alone, but most of all they loved each other.

As Marceline opened the door you could feel their nervousness and the tenseness of the atmosphere. They walked upstairs to Marceline's room and locked the door shut.

"So Marceline…..umm…are we really going to you know…." Bonnibel was more shy than ever, she was a virgin of course, so was Marceline but because of Ash she learned a few things.

"Bonnibel I won't do anything you won't like okay." Marceline said as she went in for one last kiss before they started to get undressed. Marceline had a bit of trouble with Bonnibel dress as it was so frilly and princessy.

"Dammit Boni, nest time pick a dress that isn't a pain in the ass to take off." Marceline joked as she finally got the dress off of Bonnibel revealing her petite features. She was wearing a strapless bra just to give her breast some shape for the dress and white panties, the innocent look matched her Marceline thought.

"Umm…Marceline…you staring. At least let me undress you too, it's not fair." Bonnibel said snapping Marceline out of her trance.

"Sorry Boni, it just I love looking at your body, it's so smooth and petite, you look so innocent." Marceline said as she went to kiss Bonnibel breast.

"Ahh wait Marceline mmmh ahhh. Stop please." Marceline immediately stopped not wanting to force herself on to Bonnibel.

"Sorry am I going too fast for you?" Marceline said in a quick panic.

"Of course not I love it it's just…..well…you're still dressed." Bonnibel said stating the obvious. In the heat of the moment Marceline completely forgot to take off her dress.

"Oh. Okay well I'm not touching the dress." Marceline made a smirk "you are. Right now princess." Bonnibel blushed at this but happily obliged. Marceline's dress was easier to take off; there was just a zipper in the back. While she was doing that Marceline was playing with her neck and caressing her breast, Bonnibel could barely concentrate.

"You know what Marce AHH." Bonnibel finally had enough and went on the offensive. She softly attacked Marceline's well developed breasts which were covered, like hers, a simple black one piece bra. Bonnibel got a reaction, one that just turned her on even more.

" Boni don't stop ahh, never knew my breast were this sensitive ahhh." Marceline started moaning. They looked at each other and went in for a steamy and sexual kiss while they caressed and groped each other breast. Their moaning grew louder as they got a bit rougher while they necked each other while still only focusing on each other's breasts.

"Hay Boni." Marceline said suddenly stopping.

"Ya?" Bonnibel replied in surprise and disappointment at her stopping.

"Surprise." At that Marceline quickly took off Bonnibel's bra which reveled small but nicely shape breasts. All Marceline could do was stare as they both continued to get a bit more wet.

"What, since you like to be fair I'll take mine off to." Marceline got off the bed and made a show out of her stripping. She teased Bonnibel with the bra until she finally butted in.

"Marce, stop teasing me, it's not fair." Bonnibel had whined, but this only made Marceline want her more.

"Fine, besides I want you to see them more too." She finally took them off slowly to reveal full breasts, at least a C-cup Bonnibel had thought.

"You know…..I'm pretty wet Boni" Marceline stated as she went back to the bed and got on top of Bonnibel," It would really help if you sucked on my breasts." Marceline continued without a shred of shame.

"Umm..okay…" Bonnibel went for the now fully bare breasts as Marceline just looked on with a smirk on her face. Bonnibel softly grabbed them and played with them until she finally latched onto one of the breasts. Bonnibel was now acting like a shy baby, but a baby nevertheless.

"Ahh Boni. You sure you're a virgin, cuz you're awesome at this." Marceline then started to moan loud and started to play with her vagina, and she noticed she was extremely wet.

"Boni, look how wet you make me, I want you now." Marceline showed Bonnibel her fingers, and all Bonnibel could do was take them and suck them, savoring her slightly salty taste. Marceline pushed Bonnibel down to the bed and started to play with her breasts and sucked on them. While Bonnibel was playing with Marceline's hair, Marceline wanted to go further so she put her hands down Bonnibel's white silk panties to find she was just as wet as herself.

'AHHHH MARCELIN! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Before Marceline continued she went to take off her panties to reveal her seemingly bald vagina. She then took off Bonnibel's without protest.

"Boni, you know what I think I'm hungry." Marceline said with a quick smirk before she went down on Bonnibel who quickly protested.

"No don't not….unless…..we both get to." Bonnibel finally said but while covering her face embarrassed at what she just said. Marceline surprised at this decided to let them both enjoy this.

"If you really want to, okay Boni." Marceline got up and put her pussy right over Bonnibel face, and she noticed that Bonnibel got a little bit more wet at this.

"Wow Boni, for being a shy and innocent girl you are pretty pervy you know that?" Marceline said joking before she went down on Bonnibel's pussy, which she noticed was recently shaped up, there was some hair but not much.

"Don't say something like that AHHH, its ahh..its embarrassing." Bonnibel said before she went in to return the favor. They went stood like this for another half an hour, both was feeling way too good to even consider stopping, they both came at least once, which only motivated them to continue.

"Boni, I want you, I want your finger in me please." Marceline said as got back on top of Bonnibel. She said nothing, all Bonnibel does was put in two finger into Marceline's extremely wet pussy.

"Yes! BONI DON'T STOP! I LOVE IT AHHHH" Marceline could not help but to moan and he decided to finger Bonnibel too. They managed to sit up now they were fingering each other while making out and groping each other's breasts.

"Boni I'm cumin FUCK YOU'RE TOO FUCKING GOOD AHHHHH!" Marceline had yelled only to hear this.

"Marce wait ahhhhh! I'M CUMMING TOO! Lets cum together Marce." They kept on fingering each other more violently than before until they both squirted liquids that made them fall back down out of exhaustion.

"Wow Boni, never thought you were that good." They were both breathing hard staring at the ceiling. Marceline pulled Bonnibel in to hold her close.

"Boni, I love you, I don't want to lose you ever." Marceline said as she kissed the top of Bonnibel's head.

"I love you too Marce, and thank you for being my first." Bonnibel replied as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Oaky that was my first mature one shot for a bubbline story. Leave your comments and any questions just PM me. If you didn't guess it Sasha is FP. If you guys want to see the dress I had for Marceline, here you go Dress link files/2010/11/48/2/1216/12168201/bf5611c8646ea60d_ black_elegant_prom_ . And Francil you better like this for it was mainly for you that I wrote this thing. Oddly enough I enjoyed this story, I might write more high school romance stories. Well, Dueces.


End file.
